Meter socket and distribution panel combinations for multi-unit complexes (e.g., residences and/or business centers) include a meter stack having meter sockets configured to receive multiple utility meters (e.g., one per tenant unit). The utility meters of the meter stack may be electrically coupled to one or more tenant distribution panels adapted to contain one or more circuit interconnect devices, such as circuit breakers that may be used to protect tenant electrical branch circuits. In some configurations, one meter of the meter stack may be coupled to an owner distribution panel, which may have owner circuits, community lighting circuits, entryway heating circuits, and other community electrical equipment connected as electrical loads. In some embodiments, one or more parallel energy sources may be coupled to a subpanel also connected to the owner utility meter. The one or more parallel energy sources may be photo-voltaic cells (e.g., solar panels, or the like).
In such conventional systems where parallel energy sources (e.g., solar panels) are provided, the parallel energy sources are typically connected to the sub-panel on the load side of the meter stack. Thus, although the owner may get electricity credits for any parallel power not consumed by the community circuits and/or owner circuits, performance of existing systems may be limited.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements to electrical distribution systems including meter stack and distribution panels for multi-unit settings which include parallel energy sources.